


Panic! at the karaoke box

by kradoyun



Category: LOONA (Korea Band), 필수연애교양 | Necessary Dating Education | Dating Class (TV 2019)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I Tried, This is Bad, gay panic chuu she needs air leave her alone you monster, kind of fix-it fic, make chuu curse challenge, post ep 15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23220547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kradoyun/pseuds/kradoyun
Summary: Eunsol wants to help her good friend Juwon walk through her disaster of a relationship with her ex Hajun.Maybe she has a bit of a crush on her too but she is NOT GAY. No.A kind of a fix-it fic, post ep. 15
Relationships: Kim Jiwoo | Chuu | Eunsol/Oh Seyoung | Juwon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Panic! at the karaoke box

**Author's Note:**

> i thought there was more fics of these two since the ending kind of sucked but there's literally nothing. so why not make one yknow
> 
> (this is my first fic and english isn't my first language so please be kind y'all)

Juwon sat next to Eunsol on the couch of the karaoke box, so close that Eunsol could feel the heat emitting from her body and her sweet _sweet_ perfume. She smelled like lavender and lemon, it was fresh and soft, and it made Eunsol feel like she could do anything. 

But she was still a bit tense because of what happened with Hajun earlier. She thought they were finally on the right track to reach a closure in this mess of a breakup. If only she could push her a little bit more...

"Is she in love or what?" Eunsol said, smiling at Jiyoung singing like a 4th grader on way too much vitamins. 

Juwon cracked a smile without looking back at Eunsol. When she smiled, even a little, she was a different person. The way it illuminated her face was nothing like her usual calm and almost regal demeanor. She looked even approachable in those times. But Eunsol was greedy, she wanted a bit more. 

And it looked like she wasn’t getting any more than that, so she decided to go on the offensive. 

Eunsol sighed, looking slightly worried, "I didn't think it would get... so real." 

Juwon clenched her jaw and her smile fell a bit, “Well, did you think we would have a nice and clean breakup when you threw us together?”

Eunsol decided that she kind of liked this cranky Juwon, it was the perfect time to tease her, “But didn’t it feel good to let it all~ out?” 

She chuckled, “You wish. It felt horrible doing it in front of the class.”

Juwon turned her head back towards Jiyoung who was wearing an even dopier smile now. 

Something felt off about Juwon. She had her habitual snark, but she restrained herself. She was always like that whenever Hajun was involved. It seemed like she was in so much pain she couldn’t say anything but still wanted to tear her heart open. Like she was bearing the weight of the world on her shoulders. And even if she was the most charming in those times, Eunsol couldn’t let her like that. 

Her hands were getting clammy, and she smiled nervously as she blurted out “Did you mean it?” 

Nobody said anything in the box, and it was terrifying. Eunsol felt like she could combust from the glare Juwon threw at her. It felt like her body was crushing under the pressure. Juwon’s features softened after seeing the way Eunsol reacted and now she just looked sad. 

After a moment Juwon bit her lips nervously and took a deep breath, “Yeah, I think I did.” 

She looked at Juwon, silently asking if she wanted to talk about it. Juwon nodded.  
She glanced at Jiyoung, gesturing at her to get out of the box while mouthing “sorry”.

She saw the corner of Juwon’s mouth lifted when she returned her gaze towards her, apparently amused by the interaction. Eunsol stared into Juwon’s eyes, giving her full attention. 

Juwon started fiddling with the hem of her shirt, wanting to keep her hands occupied “It’s just… we were together for 2 years, you know.” 

Eunsol had never seen her like that. She looked so small and scared, like she could escape at any moment. She felt like she should reassure her somehow, to tell her that she was here for her. She nodded, never loosing focus of her eyes. 

Juwon ducked her head, her smooth hair eclipsing her face and gulped, looking even smaller than before, her voice was barely a whisper when she talked again “And it seemed like he never understood me.” 

It pained Eunsol so much seeing her like that. She placed her hand on Juwon’s shoulder, hoping that her support would get across. She hummed for her to continue. 

Juwon lifted her head up, looking forward and took a deep breath, already looking more confident than before “He was so trapped in his head that he couldn’t see me. He did all those nice gestures and behaved like a gentleman, but he never really _listened_ to me.”

She clenched her jaw, suddenly looking angry but also on the verge of tears “It’s like- it felt good being with him, but I couldn’t talk about my problems or worries because he would get all chivalrous and tried take over the situation without even listening to me. And he was so clingy, always wanting to do romantic stuff together, like the perfect couple he so badly wanted us to be, even when I didn’t. It was fine in high school but now…”

Her tearful eyes locked onto Eunsol’s ones “I can’t do it. It already felt like we weren’t like a couple anymore, or even friends, like he was just saying things because it was the right thing to do. Like he was trying so hard, because we were a couple and he had to do that as a man. I couldn’t even talk to him about my family either I was just… not comfortable.”

Eunsol rubbed her hand on Juwon’s shoulder, that… explained a lot “Shit. Are you, hum, ok now?”

Juwon shrugged, “Well, I thought I was but… perhaps I’m not.”

Eunsol really did misunderstand her _again_. It felt horrible. She thought that even if Juwon was kind and adorable beneath her cold exterior, it was still her fault that her and Hajun broke up. And that the seemingly innocent Hajun felt so sad. Knowing her side of the story now… she couldn’t help but feel guilty. “Can I help with anything?”

Juwon looked surprised at first, like she wasn’t expecting this question but quickly regained her composure and answered confidently “Nah, just, stay here.”

Eunsol’s heart skipped a beat and now it was beating too fast. She could feel herself blushing. She looked so cool when she said it. What was this woman made of? But, if she wanted it, she could stay next to her all her life, no prob. 

So, they sat quietly for a bit, just appreciating the other’s presence before Juwon started speaking again, her voice cracking “I… it felt lonely sometimes. I wish he could have changed.”

Eunsol frowned “But he didn’t. And he followed you around like you owed him an explanation… I’m sorry I helped him.”

Juwon pated her head and smiled sadly “You didn’t know anything, don’t worry.” 

“Still…”

Oh no. 

She should be sorry for other things, too right? Eunsol kind of acted the same way with her, didn’t she? When she saved her from those girls talking shit about her, when she clings to her even if it looks like it bothers her. What if Juwon hated her and they could never be friends and talk about cute plushies and cuddle and go out and- what? 

The panic must have showed on her face since Juwon focused on her, looking worried. 

Juwon cupped Eunsol’s cheek gently "What’s wrong?" 

Oh. My. Eunsol was frozen in place. Her thoughts were focused on the soft _soft_ hand cupping her cheek. She found the gesture a bit terrifying but so good. And so right. She could kiss her. _What_. 

There was a beat of silence before Eunsol talked again. Regaining her composure, she said dumbly "It's just... I'm also like that, clingy and all. Shoot, I'm sorry."

Juwon took Eunsol’s hand into her own, looking frantic. 

"No no no, why would you think that? You're nothing like him. You're a great listener and... I feel comfortable talking about that with you." she said the last part quietly, like a secret only Eunsol could know. 

Eunsol ducked her head in embarrassment. She didn't know what to say. It didn't feel like she could just brush it off with a smile and a witty response right now. 

"Oh." she whispered, releasing a breath she didn't know she was holding. 

"Yeah." 

No one said that about her before. Sure, people talked to her and she listened -and provided the best advice _ever_ \- but they never seemed content with her replies. 

Maybe they thought she didn't know enough about relationships to take her seriously. And Juwon was comfortable talking about that with her?  
She lifted her head and _Juwon_ was looking at her with a small smile, the one reserved for quiet moments like these. 

Eunsol felt all tingly again. Ooh, how she needed to get a grip of herself. She put on her best smile, the one that made her eyes smile too. 

"You're so kind unnie! You know, you're a pretty great listener yourself~"

Juwon chuckled with her super fucking pretty laugh and said, "Are you flirting with me?"

"You wish!" She replied, way more comfortable with playful banter than facing the fact that she did want to flirt with her unnie, thank you very much. 

Juwon _giggled_ and Eunsol felt like she won the greatest price humanity ever created. 

"That's not something I hear often. Thanks, Eunsol." 

You couldn't really see with the flashes of green and blue crossing her face, but she swears she saw her blushing a bit. She was so gorgeous. My god, this woman would be the death of her. 

Eunsol wanted to keep this smile on her face so she joked "I'm just telling the truth unnie~ you've really helped with Surok." 

Juwon’s grip on Eunsol’s hand hardened, "I can still go and punch him, you know." You could feel a hint of teasing in her voice, but Eunsol was surprised at how protective she sounded. 

Still, it was her fight, "Nah, it's fine unnie, I'll get him myself." she said, showing off her nonexistent muscles and only remembering that her now definitely clammy hand was still in Juwon’s soft ones. She was blessed. 

She paused for a moment, searching for the right words "You know, I thought I was over it but getting his apology made me feel relieved. It means that he understood that what he did was wrong, and he _hopefully_ won't do it again." 

“So… what should we do next?”

Juwon looked at the ceiling, humming, then she chuckled “I don’t know, punch Hajun too?” 

Eunsol slapped her arm good heartedly, telling her that it was obviously not a good idea. But still she wanted some answers, she couldn’t possibly let her get away like that, so she pushed "Do you feel good with the way things are now?" 

Eunsol could see the gears working in Juwon’s brain as her fingers tapped against her lap, in a weird rhythm. 

Finally, Juwon sighed, “I guess not.” 

“Maybe… you could talk to him?” she said, feeling kind of unsure. 

"You know we already..." 

"I'm not saying you should go back with him, it's just... I don’t think this mess is going to be over without you talking through it. After all this time, he still doesn’t get that you broke up with him for real. And that he’s not the nice guy he thought he was." 

Juwon sighed, looking defeated "I know. I just don't want him to hate me. That's why I didn't want to tell him. Makes me feel like I'm the bad guy, he really was nice, just..."

"Just not in the right way." Eunsol said, completing her sentence. 

"Yeah." 

They were just going in circles at this point and Eunsol felt the need to get things moving at last "Then go talk to him and move on! You’ll feel relieved! Leggo!" 

She sat up and took the Juwon’s arm to make her do the same. Juwon rolled her eyes with a fond smile. Eunsol’s enthusiasm was anything but contagious. 

"And you're the bestest gal ever unnie! Don't forget!" 

\---------------------------------------

They were all seated in front of their respective partners and Eunsol couldn’t be blushing more. She was going to die from suffocation at this point. 3 fucking minutes. 

“I talked to him.” 

Eunsol felt grateful for a distraction and jumped on the opportunity, “Oh? How was it?”

Juwon thought for a bit before answering, “Weird, actually. I think it’s over for real this time.” 

“That’s nice.” 

Juwon smirked, “You think so?” 

They laughed together, one more nervous than the other. Eunsol was fucked. 

Juwon took her hands, effectively shutting her up and smiled fondly, “You know, I was looking for change when I came here. And you... you changed me for good.”

Eunsol certainly couldn’t look at her after that, and with the little confidence that was left to her she whispered, “Just kiss me unnie, I’m tired.” 

Juwon chuckled “Sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> i love Wicked


End file.
